bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Morning After
The suns luminous reach stretched across the heavens and broke the wall of clouds, striking the Human World like a beacon. Its lustrous golden red breaking through the dense tension that once clouded the area. All was silent for a moment. Chirps of newly awakened birds could be heard, there sounds of morning soothing to all those around, who embraced the soothing hum of natures creatures. From within the peace of a hotel room, a dark-green haired man with a manly physique looked out the window, the curtains parted by his presence. A blank gaze imprinted on his face, his clothes were tossed aside, scattered around on the hotel room floor. The figure was known as Seiji Zaraki, the fourth seat Shinigami of the eleventh Division. "Thats about the jist of it, Shige. By my "Clan" and your clan, the Arma, we're supposed to be enemies." he said, putting particular emphasis on the usage of the word clan, as previously explained by Seiji, he had honourable disowned his pathetic clan, finding them as full of cowards and warriors he deemed to fearful of there own power to act upon what they were given, and to indecisive, arrogant and ultimately weak to avenge the death of his own father. Thus, with this revelation he truly had beared the name he stood beside for so long, a Zaraki Clansman. Still keeping his composure he looked out the window as he spoke, yet kept a watchful steady glance on the man behind him in the bed, wary of his reaction. Seiji Satonaka, looked at his sword that stood by the dresser across the room, "if Shige is going to attack me, then he definitely has the advantage. But I doubt she would hear me anyway" (referencing his Zanpakutō). Meanwhile, the welcoming aura of the new morning was definitely awe-worthy as this was truly a great way to awaken from the lovely night before. Shigenaga just stared dumbfoundedly at Seiji, his eyes open wide and his mouth agape in shock, he managed to reign himself in quickly though; and simply nodded at Seiji in an inconspicious manner all the while thinking about how he could best make use of this little discovery, should he kill Seiji and deliver his head to his clan for praise and glory? No, that would be an uncertain gain at best, Seiji had after all stated that he held no ties to his clan anymore, it was doubtful that his head would be worth anything, besides, the fact that he had forsaken his clan meant that perhaps he'd be willing to help him in his own quest. Beyond this, Shige really doubted his ability to fight this guy in his present state. He looked at his Zanpakuto, tossed casually away in the heap of clothes a fair distance away from his current position and he then and there made a mental note of never to make himself so vulnerable again, but all caution had been thrown to the wind in the lust-filled haze that was yesterdays evening. With his weapon gone he had only his physical strength and Kido to rely on, but at this distance Seiji could easily move up on him and overpower him before he had the chance to cast any spell, not to mention the commotion a spell would no doubt elicite. It was clear to him though, that Seiji didn't want to fight him, and of which he was quite grateful. He had also witnessed just how good a fighter Seiji was and he was certain he could find some use for him; as such it would be unwise to squander this excellent oppurtunity, grinning at Seiji - Shige gently tapped the empty space behind him in the bed, gesturing for Seiji to come over and sit down. No, he wouldn't let this excellent oppurtunity go to waste, that he inwardly swore to himself. Gingerly, Seiji walked over toward the spot that Shige selected, mentally wary of what the Arma Clansman was preparing, yet showing no sense of worry through his physical movements. "Could he be preparing. No, no that's not the case at all" he thought inquisitively, his eyes stuck onto Shigenaga's body, analyzing his posture and readiness. "Perhaps your nicer then you appear" he murmered aloud, focusing on the words that would soon emerge from Shigenaga's throat. Shigenaga smirked slyly at Seiji at this 'accussation' "Perhaps I am, I wouldn't count on it though, its the kind of bet which tends to leave one dissapointed in the end -- its more like I'm simply in a good mood due to a good nights fun" abruptly, Shigenaga's hand shot forth towards Seiji's chest, before slowing down to a halt as the Arma clansman rested his hand on Seiji's torso, feeling his way all the way up the Zaraki-man's upper-body with surprisingly tender touches, before he suddenly withdrew his hand and grinned wickedly at Seiji. "As for your peculiar situation, why don't you stay with me? Your clan has forsaken you it would appear, we're quite similiar aren't we - both of us are.. different in our own ways; lets join forces, I need someone dependable and sturdy to keep on the alert - its not always safe to be me. Furthermore, given my.. ahem, lack of popularity - I'm certain there'll be plenty of oppurtunities for you to fight to your hearts content" Sitting, there was a long pause before raising his brows quizzically. Yet, after hearing the final syllabels trailing out Shigenaga's throat, he leaned closer to the Arma Clansman. His previous, obvious contemplation was obliterated by a quick chuckle, "for starters, those cowards didn't forsake me. I got rid o' dem. Secondly,.." Seiji eyes shot at Shigenaga, and as doing so he stared into the Arma's eyes, more so he was peering into the windows of his soul. "Usually, I'm not so easily swayed. But I am curious." He said, looking at Shigeanga's gruff and bulky torso he grinned back at his partner, "To me it would seem you want me to protect you. Hehe, I hope this'll lead to an interesting,..life." Seiji spoke passionately, feeling a special affinity for Shigenaga. Surely, there unity could face any foe and win, without breaking a sweat. Continuing his passionate gaze onto Shigenaga, he remained in that position for a few moments before reeling his head back. Following this, his body reeled back until he stood staring out the window once again. His shoulder resting on the room wall beside the window, he glared outward. "I trust you. Don't tread on my trust. Do not forsake me Handsome or I swear that on my badside, you'll never see daylight like this again - otherwise, I'll protect you and fight in your name, till I die." Outside lay colossal sized trees that towered in the open field near the hotel and a smattering of children enjoying the saturday mornings warmth by running along the sidewalk. His eyes flurred as he observed there surroundings, until his gaze layed rest on the women and man who sat across the street, directly in front of a high-class restaurant. "Lets get a bite to eat." He offered. Shigenaga frowned in distaste for a moment "Protect me? I don't need much protection, I can handle myself just fine -- what I want from you is not for you to guard me like I'm some dude in distress; but rather to handle battles for me. Cause unlike you, I've never enjoyed fighting. I'm abit more of a technical guy, see?" he chided playfully before pushing away the covers and walking up to Seiji; following his gaze down to the resturant... Seiji's intentions becoming clear to him; Shige felt an odd, unexplainable sensation brush trough his body, filling him with an odd sense of warmth, accompanied with a strong feeling of nostalgia; without thinking about it, his lips seemed to curve into a sincere smile all on their own and for but a mere moment he felt a sense of mirth, an emotion he hadn't felt in ages; Shigenaga let its gentle hymn wash over him, allowing himself the pleasure of this welcome feeling for a few more moments before showing it away forcefully from his conciousness. Turning his gaze onto Seiji, he calmly studied the man - Seiji was not like most he had met, he was strong, tough and secure; and although he had initially tried rebuking him, the man hadn't wavered. This sense of companionship that he had begun to feel around the man was alien to him, but then again, it wasn't until now that he had it that he realized just how deeply he had longed for it. The bitter aftertaste of irony indeed. But, he couldn't allow himself to be dullen by the emergence of friendship; his goals didn't tolerate such softness. Shigenaga was used to be in control, his entire lifestyle was based around it. He wove enchantments around himself to be in control of his own existence, henceforth preventing others from whisking away with his life. He commanded his subordinates and punished those whom strayed from his narrow viewpoints harshly, to keep rest of them in check. He had originally begun studying magic because it allowed him to prepare for what one couldn't prepare for, to see what couldn't normally be seen or to know what one normally wouldn't; and to win battles one never should've won. In short, to control the unthinkable. He felt it odd then, how much it relieved him to know that he could relinquish control then, once in a while, let his guard down around this guy. "Yeah, lets eat, Seiji" he finally answered. --- Dressed in a aesthetically appealing, yet very uncomfortable attire, Seiji extended his arm into his back pocket. His blue attire consisted of a blue buttoned top and loose fitting pants. His face illustrated his exasperation, but he was awkwardly and innardly at ease. A feeling of warmth and comfort had lingered over this barbarians heart ever since he came into contact with his companion, and hopefully it would remain there, tied together by there previously made agreement. He swifly handed a large amount of money toward a blonde women, and upon her departure he looked around and studied the mood of the restuarants enviroment. Packs of eccentric teenagers paced around the area, and annoyed elders sat in chairs scattered around the vicinity. All of them, although random in number and age enjoyed there time with there companion. Seiji ignored the roaring laughter and stopping feet of teens and the groans and passionate kisses of the elders, instead he focused solely on the waitress who took her sweet time handing him his food. Moments ago, he had left the comfortable hotel room for the humid air of the World of the Living and the realms many imperfections. Glancing to Shigenaga, though he couldn't help but feel better. He didn't know how or why, but his gruff warrior attitude always fades whenever he is near. Whether it be the fact that Handsome showed no sign fear, or remorse toward the aggresive man but instead humoring sarcasm, or maybe it was the sense of awareness and control that Shigenaga instilled. Either way, Seiji didn't feel threatened around him. Forming a skewered smile, he began to rant about the noise and humid air around them, his awkward fitting clothing and food which he so desperately needed but wasn't recieving. But, he said it with a certain emotion that Seiji didn't use before. One that sounded more sarcastic and friendly then before. A brief confrontation passed with Seiji and a blonde women dressed in a white, skimpy outfit before he gazed toward Shigenaga, holding a brown bag in his hand. "What you order?" he inquired, attempting to make small talk. Back in the hotel, he had felt a similar feeling to the current one, one that he knew he could trust Shigenaga to radiate. Not waiting for a respone, he watched the blonde women appear from the corner of his eye. Seeing her, he swiftly took off toward a black table with two chairs parallel to each other. Opening one of them up for his partner, he smiled before taking his own seat. Accepting the gesture with an appreciative nod, Shige sat down in the chair before explaining his order to the waitress, whom blushed deeply and looked like she only partially paid attention to what he was saying, it made him want to stand up and yell at her; sadly though -- people didn't think highly of such and therefore he put up a veneer of friendliness and only barely managed to hide his intense exaperation; when she got the order, she loitered around for a few more annoying seconds before she giggled softly and ran over to her fellow waitresses and even at this distance, Shigenaga could plainly see she was chatting about the two of them, he paid it no mind though, idiotic good-for-nothings like this were commonplace in the human world. He turned his gaze to Seiji, letting it linger for a moment before asking "So, Seiji, is this a friendly dinner or are you actually attempting to woo me?" pouring himself a glass of wine and then doing the same for Seiji, he may be an asshole, but he was an asshole with manners. Shige was slightly perplexed about what he'd be served though, truth be told he had randomly picked the food as he just couldn't stand being around that obnoxious woman for a moment longer. He'd picked the most luxurious-sounding dish he could find on the meny though, something odd in french. Taking a gentle sip he directed his gaze at Seiji again "So, anything in particular you want to talk about since you've gone trough all this trouble to get me here? Oh and by the way, you're paying, as you're the host" he inquired softly, hazel eyes drilling into Seiji's black. Seiji nodded, clearly not listening to Shigenaga. But simply, hearing him and taking no real notice to what he sayed. Although, he generally got the jist; he is paying, and those women were annoying as hell. His gaze shot daggers at the women. Unfortunately, he didn't want to cause a ruckus, despite how much his body would find pleasure in doing so. As Shigenaga voice trailed away Seiji warranted a more "open" talk with the waitresses, "yes. Yes. Whatever you say man." he said, angrily waiting for his dish. ....Silence drifted in. With giggles from afar, and elderly groans sounding in their ears. With it Seiji's manners, unlike his partner, parted down the middle like a curtain revealing a irritated and potentiallly dangerous man. Opening his bag, Seiji took out a small white container. Within it, was brownish colored rice with succulent red meat scattered about the platter seemingly at random, yet it all had some artistic meaning. Everything did to these humans. Everything always had a deeper meaning and something was always really god-damn funny. Humans, Seiji couldn't stand them for a second. "Excuse me women! Here now!" he demanded, annoyance his tone and laced in fury. As a giggling black haired women with beautiful tanned skin jotted over, she suffussed a smile while doing so. Clearly ooing over the rippling muscles and carved facial features of the two man, only accentuated by the rising tension in the atmosphere. "Ye--yes" she said shyly. Her eyes flickering between the orange haired man and Seiji, intrigued by the mystery that clouded these two man. Her immediate interest overrid her independent and shy demeanor. "I don't enjoy your friends staring at us. Now bring my buddy here his meal. Also, I believe I ordered a drink with my meal." His voice screamed of annoyance, yet as always, beign near Shigenaga kept him calm. Slightly brought down, his level of annoyance descended as did his tone of voice. With a haughty grin he glanced at the other women from afar, "skanks" he muttered lowly. Continuing to mutter something inconsistent, although obviously insults he awaited the black haired women to answer his requests. His foot patted the ground in agitation while he waited. Meanwhile, he responded to Handsome; "I just wanted to spend time with you before I start fighting beside you. I don't normally talk to people at all actually, but you are different. Being an Arma Clansman. I guess, maybe that is what I wanted to talk to you about; your kin." Glancing from the corner of his eye, Seiji scanned the busty yet low self-esteem having women that found pleasure in staring at Shigenaga and Seiji. He was interested in them, but their human nature left a digusting after-taste in the back of his throat. In addition, there pitiful levels of confidence and maturity left him feeling sorry for them, but not so much that he would show them kindness, nay, no matter how much pity he had for someone he wouldn't dare show mercy or kindness. Both were the same in his book. Either way, someone like them would never impress Seiji. Shigenaga frowned visibly, clearly he despised being put at second priority, he was much too important for that. He'd let it slide this one time, but next time he'd need to have a talk with the guy about keeping his priorities straight. Getting increasingly annoyed at the womens attention he made a mental note to talk to their boss afterwards. That should put them straight and prevent them from doing something as improffessional again - actually, he could even bribe the boss to get them fired; that'd certainly work. For the time being he had to work on getting this parasite off their asses; and by that he talked himself, his tone of voice soft and pleading, although the falsehood of it could be sensed all across the resturant the silly woman seemingly didn't register "Right, I'd like to enjoy some alonetime with my boyfriend so if you could just scam It'd be greatly appreciated" The woman turned a bright red color before she stuttered out something inaudible, turned abruptly around and half-walked, half-ran back to her friends, almost getting her feet tangled in her enthusiasm. Ignoring her and her companions for the time being he directed his attention back at Seiji before answering his question "My clan, eh? Well, they're a bunch of pompous farts with next to no spiritual powers who invent silly weaponry to still be capable of "playing" -- they appearantly wish to be at the same height of power as us Shinigami, but they're just a bunch of desperate wannabes with no hope for success except grandeur self-delusions" His voice was fillled with disgust, before all of a sudden he looked thoughtful again: Sorry, Erzaria, Amamiya but it had to be said. When he turned his attention back to Seiji he asked inquistively "So, anything in particular you wanna know if my previous outburst didn't cover it?" Grimacing slightly, the Satonaka warrior couldn't help but release a small chuckle. His body loosened at that moment and his head reeled back into a more relaxed position. He gingerly ran his fingertips over the hard table surface while his eyes shot back at Shigenaga, now entirely oblivious to the giggles of the slutty women only a few meters away, and a few seconds away from being choked to death. "Well it would seem that you have some distaste for your clan also" he spoke, sensitively staring at Shigenaga's eyes attempting to read his persona, hopefully the barbarian would have some success in this area. Although he believed him for the time being, despite Seiji's relative stupidity he had doubts about the Handsome mans digust regarding his fellow brethern. "Nevertheless, the Arma Clansman is one of the greatest weapon forgers in the history of Soul Society and also don't retain that bad of a reputation, unlike the Kasumiōji clan." Sighing, he looked oblivious to all things for a moment as he contemplated for a brief second. "I would like to meet your family" he muttered. "I feel they will benefit both our causes. Of course, not right now but eventually." As he spoke, his tone was laced in his disgust pertaining to his own clan, and hopefully, the Satonaka and Arma will fight leading to both of them being slaughtered and if Shigenaga was true in his words, then the duo could implement this war. However, that was the future, and Seiji was concerned with the now. Sighing, he peered in the distance and felt a cool shrill go up his spine as he got a full "idea" of sorts of the orange haired man standing before him. "Well, what do you think 'bout this, Handsome" although not waiting for a respone-- which could be expected since this IS Seiji Zaraki, the warrior casually gazed northward. "I've been here before. If you want a quite more planned for today. Hurry up and eat" he finished. Shigenaga stared at Seiji dumbfounded for a moment, he dared to command him around? Huh, luckily for Seiji though, he had begun to become quite curious about whatever else the Satonaka had in store for him and with that in mind he allowed himself to be commanded, again -- still, if Seiji continued to boss him around like this, they'd sooner or later get married, indeed a troubling thought: "With this set-up, I'd begin to suspect you were planning a date or something; taking me to a fancy resturant, candlelights, romantic atmosphere. Pfah! I'm practically choking on all of this. Still though, I have to admit that it feels kinda nice to be treated like this, especially concidering I don't have to pay for a damn thing!" He waited a few more minutes before the waitress finally decided to show up with his food, he then spent another few minutes identifying the food in question and when he had assessed that it was some kind of fish he ate it hungrily -- it didn't taste particularily good, but it had been pretty darn expensive which meant it was quite likely luxurious among these inferior creatures, while Shigenaga disliked mingling with these lesser creatures he had to make a good impression nonetheless. A question took form in his mind and he wasted no time asking it "So, Seiji, how have you come to possess human world currency? Did you mug some old grandma' down the street while I weren't looking, or perhaps some wealthy good for nothing? Cause the money you presented seems to be quite the fair sum, especially concidering that the female you gave them to seemed slightly, well, surprised" Shigenaga's face were quite incredoulous at the time of speech; and henceforth gave next to no indication about what he was expecting, much less what he wanted to hear. Seiji could only send a grimace toward the Arma Clansman, originating from the corner of his pale yet elated face; he was excited to see that Shigenaga was aware that Seiji was not only a barbarian, but also wealthy. He wanted to say "just eat", but this wasn't just an ordinary meal. This moment could shape the future for this duo, so he mustered up his best behavior and displayed a small smile, before speaking "I live in Hama Town. Or, better yet I guess I chill there in my spare-time. Anywho, I find work when I can and don't find a need for human currency, therefore I save it all up. But, you shouldn't ask where my money is coming from, as it shouldn't really matter considering I've been sooo gracious" As he spoke the sentence, he placed his palms firm on the table and stood, only making a small dent in the food he had just toyed with for a few moments. "Then again, maybe I did mug a grandma", putting his hand in his wallet he threw another thick wad of green next to his meal. "Give those tarts some money to play 'round with." Smiling he possibly knew that Shigenaga would be atleast somewhat offended by his choice of words, but then again, all this kindness and friendliness was completely new to the fallen Satonaka warrior. Increasing his spiritual power for a brief moment, he lifted his chair up with a cruel joke type of smile indicating that a rather sadistic action was about to take place; and just as indicated by his prempted actions, others in the open café swirled their hands to observe the "insane man" threatening those around. His hair blew in the wind as he lorded above the table with the orange haired man still eyeing him, "I must say, you humans make one fine meal. But...., unfortunately it wasn't good enough" with his little speech done he leered around vacillatingly, pondering what he should do next. After about ten silent seconds, he dauntlessly tossed the chairs toward the cash register. And, just as he did security guards immediately entered the proximity attempting to close in on the bulky green-haired man. "We should probably go" he said with a chuckle, before nudging the table with his leg. In the shock that occured, the arma clansman spewed his wine all across the entire table as he quickly arose from his chair, his eyes hard as flint and his handsome features drawn back into a sneer, droplets of wine and water trailing down his chin and down to the soaked table. Shigenaga was not pleased, he despised such wanton actions; not only did Seiji make a public fool of himself, he also humiliated Shigenaga infront of these pathethic microbes; something he very much despised, before the security guards had managed to enclose upon them, Shigenaga had already angrily brushed past them and out into the street, leaving Seiji behind to his own devices. "What gotten into him" Seiji muttered inconsistently, knowing that what he had done had the adverse effect of what was desired. Tossing the chair toward an assailant, he casually sent the man hurling in the air, his arms flailing about as he landed atop a freshly cleaned table. Following after Shige, he hurriedly sped up his pace to catch up with the infuriated arma clansman. "your being too sensitive. Come on" he said, his tone pleading. Pounding his feet to the ground as he stampered, he reached for the orange-haired mans side sternly, attempting to yank him back and speak to him. Yet, before he could manage such an action he knew what've most likely occurred as a result. In sudden fury, Seiji's cheek twitched and he reeled his arm back. "I don't gotta do this" he said finally, following a bound allowed Seiji to ascend over Shige and stop in front of him. People raced past them, some scoffing and others watching afar, hoping for an altercation as humans normally did. Creatures as simplistic as them were always wreathing for some entertainment. Shigenaga was mildly surprised as Seiji suddenly leapt over his head and blocked the path, he tensed up noticeably, like if he halfway expected that the Satonaka would commit some other wanton action. Shigenaga's ever-present frown only deepened though as he realized what was up, and without any word whatsoever he brushed past Seiji, ignoring him completely, it appeared like he was going to walk away before he abruptly ceased his pace, turning around to glance briefly at Seiji. "I'll give you another chance, you impotent dork, but I hope that you don't mess my day up anymore than you've already done, or you're fuckin' through!" Lazily beckoning for Seiji to catch up with him, Shige walked a few more steps before he added with exaperation "Just show me a fuckin' good time alright?" his voice softening just a little bit. Before he lazily continued slouching down the street; and when a small girl pointed at him and exclaimed something, he quickly turned towards her and snarled out a curse of some sort, intimidating the child and sending her running down the street in tears; Children, darn fucking vermin! Seiji didn't utter a word following Shige's outburst, jotting forth to catch up with the orange-haired man while maintaining a plastered lip posture that gave away his slight confusion. For a brief moment however, he gave an elated grimace; maybe it was from the child running off in tears, or the slouched Shigenaga who had given him another chance, either way, he showed visible joy. They walked in silence down the rather busy street for quite some time, tension still remaining somewhat thick thanks to Seiji's seemingly haphazard, and failed attempt to impress. In the chasms of his mind however, visions of Shigenaga's powerful embrace kept him company; he was thoroughly enticed by "Handsome" it would appear, despite his exterior emotion. "I've got something else planned" he informed, breaking the silence as the duo stopped, across the street from a parking lot. His voice was still bold, yet sure enough, only Shigenaga could pick up the subtle care in his tone. A forest was an estimated forty-steps from the parking lot. Seiji had no real care for things such as glamour, nature or things of the sort, but he figured to enact a few methods he kept restrained for his partners. "We can hang in the park if ya' like. If not, than there is a few things I would like to show you in the forest." Shigenaga glanced back at Seiji, chestnut eyes seemingly scorching themselves into Seiji's dark ones, the Arma Clansmans handsome features being drawn back in a vicious sneer, which did very little to accentuate his features. "The park, eh? No thanks, too many screaming babies, mothers and their infantile children should be thrown behind the bars until their disgusting offspring have learned not to scream in public. Nah, lets take the trip through the forest instead" without waiting for Seiji, Shigenaga began to move towards the woods with sure-footed steps. "Oi! You should take charge, you're the one planning to show me something right?" Shigenaga smirked slyly at Seiji, beckoning him to take the lead and appearantly having found managed to return to a more even-tempered state of mind. Even while his features were scowling as always, there was a hint of genuine curiousty in his eyes, appearantly, Seiji's idea was well-received. Seiji reiatsu perked and sprung, reinforcing his legs and he shot forward in a burst of speed. He quickly stood firmly in front of Shigenaga, his eyes peering into his curious eyes with gratitude and respect. A smile was shot toward Shigenaga before he spun around and jotted toward the forest. The beautiful magnitude of solar rays bolted down into the forest and immersed the towering trees and wildlife in a luminous gold. His eyes shone in the light while he moved down the path in the forest, glancing from his left periphial vision toward the orange-haired man behind him following attentively. A whirling portal of energy was before him, multi-colored and swirling it stone beautifully in the middle of the forest. The walk was rather pleasant, the cool wind brushing passed both shinigami, invoking a sense of tranquility. It was serene; no hollow in sight, no stupid childish humans, and no pathetic cowards or annoying "allies". Most of all, no animals were present to wreck this tranquil morning, their cries and yelps utterly senseless to Seiji. Instead, beautiful swans and other white winged-creatures flew in packs overhead, cowing majecstically to appease and accentuate the beauty of the day. "Awhile back I found this portal that was open for about three years ago, maybe more. It won't seem to close but it only is allowed special permission" he paused, turning to see how Shigenaga would react. "I can't go through it 'cause their is the magic spell on it. Some 'dem shinigami did it wit' kido. Good though, 'cause only the rarest of creatures are allowed to go through." The soft brustle of the lush grass floor was accompanied by a sudden azure visage to enter the landscape, quite and lustrous it moved with sublime grace throughout the proximity, catching the spectram of both Seiji and Shigenaga. He remained silent as he watched, awe-inspired by the gallant stride, despite the fact he could barely keep his eyes fixated on the many shades of bright light flooding outwardly from the creature. "I'm guessing you know what the creature is, right?" He stated, whispering as to not disturb. "Quite the animal. Much stronger than I, more tamed, beautiful. Its much more than a simple creature that should be protected; a legend or a myth I believe would be a better term." His words escaped his lips bearing somewhat intelligence, an exuding aura of serenity that was almost never, ever seen with Seiji. Shigenaga scoffed at the visage, both disgusted and even somewhat uneasy - involuntarily, the Warlock took a few cautionary steps backwards, dark eyes observing the mirage with wariness and hesitance. Without looking at Seiji, the sorcerer raised his hands up infront of himself, as if he wanted to shove away the creature infront of them. Long fingers tracing invisible lines and symbols in the air infront of them, which convulsed and contracted as if in pain. Then it came, first slow and almost choked; but then a sound came clear and more pronounced, the sound was unplaceable at first but then it was revealed that it was the sound of Shigenaga singing; while the song was a chaotic jumble of odd words, it seemed to hold a certain meaning to it - an underlying purpose, Shigenaga's voice was however oddly pleasant - rough, determined and focused, much the like the man himself. But it was no normal song, as evident by how the visage of the Ki-Rin visibly trembled at each utterance. When Shigenaga spoke the final word, it shuddered as if in pain for a moment before the visage was banished away from the plane; ending its influence in the area - almost instantly; the woodland seemed to lose some of its life and color. "That was the astral projection of a Ki-Rin; they're spiritual creatures whom travel the crossroads, they're the ascended spirits of self-righteous Shinigami, Pluses and other creatures whom were so stuck-up in their irresolute and misguided philantrophy that their essences were converted into these beings. They're beautiful to behold, but don't let their grace and elegance fool you, they'll crush your body at the slightest provocation if you've got within you the inkling to do something they won't approve of; I banished it, cause otherwise it would likely have ambushed us at a later point and made our lives hell" Shigenaga drawled lazily He then turned towards Seiji slowly, before he continued speaking; "Right, ever since our night of fun I've noticed how you look at me. Now, I know that I'm handsome, good-looking, easy on the eyes and all kinds of gorgeous - but I notice how your eyes are not on my ass, abs or arms; so, care to explain yourself?" Shigenaga folded his arms across his chest slowly, hazel eyes filled with bemused mirth. The light dwindled slowly until not a sliver was left in the region, quiet and resolute; silence reigned withal until Seiji parted his soft lips, eyes reflecting like newly christened, unearthed gold. The young Satonaka could have sworn he heard a nighttingale sing at that very moment, its pleasant hum possibly even alighting the gruff Arma with atleast an iota of favor for the otherwise insolence of the human realm. Seiji looked onward sluggishly - almost sorrowfully - at the former location of the spiritual entity, but quickly overrode that with a smirk, aimed at the orange-haired man. Seiji's hand, or arm rather, embraced his beneficial friend with grandiose speed. Nary a sound violated the vicinity this time; indeed a brief moment of dubious silence. With a sudden edge to his voice, the shinigami feigned annoyance by rolling his eyes. "Ya' coulda' let the damn thing stay for a couple more minutes ya' know" he chided, his undaunted muscular frame grasping the arma clansmans shoulders - as gently as possible - while the satonaka paused, the simmering cauldron of golden orbs called eyes staring over Shigenaga lechrously. "...well, " he began, "I could simply use that nice lookin' body of yours for my own pleasures...but for some damn reason I can't seem to ignore the actual pleasantries of your personality...surprising as that may seem." His pervasive grin cleaved through his pale face until...joy seemed to well within him. Immediately, a gust of wistful air blew - irritating the young satonaka - causing him to wince in annoyance and step back slightly, releasing his hold. "It's sorta' sinister, it's like I'm bound to you. Different as we may be, its joyous to have someone in this cruddy reality who I can find solace in, and kick his ass if he ever gets outta line. Not that it would be easy" he broke off, chortled in joyous, slightly ambigious laughter. "I suppose today I was mostly trying to impess ya'." he shrugged, "if it wasn't obvious I guess. Sigh, you and I both know they're very few at all who can relate or somwhat even, grasp our thought process. It's rare when two people like that meet, I guess." He suddenly clasped his palms together, lowered his shoulders which had unintentionally risen slightly due to the adrenaline pumped energy beginning to surge, total exhileration fueled by the heat of the moment - the sensual lust being the culprit in particular. He smiled at his partner, waiting for his response while his left hand prepared to open a senkaimon - as both shinigami have visible grown tired of the human realm. However, he waited; restraining the process to open the senkaimon, as if intentionally edging shige to open a portal of his own, for them both to go through into Soul Society. Shigenaga was visibly taken aback by the sudden embrace and even as the Satonaka Clansman showed his affection his eyes furrowed in contemplation at the unfamiliar sensation. Despite his reservations however, he made no move to break off; and simply stood there unmoving, allowing the larger man to embrace him affectionately. Finally though, Shigenaga narrowed his eyes at Seiji, signalling that this brief moment of resigned intimacy had passed. As Seiji pulled off, Shigenaga glanced at him harshly, hazel eyes gleaming with a strange mixture of anger and confusion "I didn't know you were such a virgin Seiji; honestly, you're all over me after just one night? Then again, you're a primate so I guess I shouldn't be surprised by your pathetic confession" Shigenaga's smooth baritone was firm and chiding, no doubt he found this careless display of vulnerability to be quite distasteful. Lifting his hand to gently touch the empty space infront of him, Shigenaga watched as the air seemingly churned and split apart of its own accord to reveal a long corridor; extending into the darkness ahead, with disembodied spectral candles being the only lighting provided; turning away from the Senkaimon, Shigenaga spoke directly to Seiji, his voice cold and condescending as always "Appearantly you're quite the closet romantic as well, Seiji; I most certainly wouldn't have pegged you the type to come with a cheesy speech like that" Shigenaga chuckled mockingly at the absurdity of the situation. Moving over to the Senkaimon he was just about to enter before he stopped dead in his tracks; turning to regard Seiji cooly; his features were still cold and dispassionate, but his gaze had changed somewhat, it was much more serious, having increased in intensity in the span of a few moments. The warlock changed course, sauntering over to stand infront of his bodyguard, he spoke slowly "Damn you Seiji, for wearing your emotions on your sleeve!" He then closed the distance abruptly, and within moments he had pushed the Satonaka Clansman flush up against a tree; and pinned his arms above his head with his right hand, even as he captured Seiji's lips in a fierce kiss. Shigenaga's advance was demanding, domineering and an obvious challenge to Seiji's own manhood and in the confusion that followed his assault. The warlock moved his knee between Seiji's thighs to ascertain his place and further entrap him by restricting his space: While he kissed him, Seiji could feel the full weight of Shigenaga's spiritual pressure brushing up against his own, daring him to reciprocate. To say he wasn't cut off would be an understatement - about time the man shut up for once though. Seiji was amidst the passionate embrace, coolly allowing his partner to get the better of him - momentarily - for he was in the heat of the moment. Not a second later however, Seiji turned the tables. Like a veritable geyser, emotion and all, Seiji began seething out pervasive spiritual pressure. Intoxicatingly deadly a reverent silence came to pass as the satonaka winced, blurred, and reversed their roles; with his heart beating faster and his eyes glinting and swelling with pleasure - most likely a moment of victory for the orange haired-man - the enormity of his pressure beared down upon Shigenaga, not unlike a battle of wills. Cloaked with surprise and unusual familiarity given the situation he became steely, powerful, and confident; primordial lust granting him the totality of his power. Within seconds, and surprising flexibility, the broader-shouldered shinigami plucked Shigenaga and pinned him against the tree, the latter appearing to have been lifted from the ground by a few inches. Now it was his turn. He lurched forward vicariously and almost reflexively. His head dipping downward slightly, his right forearm leaning against the orange-haired mans' shoulder and his elbow stabbing against the tree preventing movement in that direction, his left arm straight puncturing the tree behind and ensuring his apex position while his lips attacked onward ravenously, however not as fast nor as overbearing as his movements, instead he was savoring the moment. Much less than happy about being manhandled in this way, Shigenaga frowned deeply at Seiji, that same displeased look that he always wore when something offended or otherwise didn't uphold to his standards. He did however accept Seiji all but devouring his lips, and kissed back eagerly; not caring about the fact that Seiji seemed to be a remarkably good kisser for where he'd been raised. Shigenaga eventually tired of being forced to take a passive role in all of this, so, to make a point, he moved his palm so that it was facing the tree, before he unleashed his annoyance in a fierce blast of red flames, which almost instantly disintegrated it; and, with their footing lost the two men fell to the ground in a disjumbled heap. In a flash, Shigenaga had once again cleverly won out in the scuffle, straddling Seiji's waist as he reached down to push the Satonaka Clansman's head back to expose his neck, which the warlock immedeatly latched onto, kissing his way down to gently smother Seiji's adam's apple. Moving further up, Shigenaga proceeded to bite onto the Satonaka Clansman's earlobe, before whispering into his ear, his voice husky and airy. "That's it Seiji, you're definitely coming home with me tonight" Shigenaga rose up slowly, dusting off of his clothes slowly but meticolously; moving back over to the Senkaimon he beckoned Seiji over slowly, before he raised his voice to speak "So, Seiji, I need to know what exactly you want from me, besides the obvious" Seiji muttered something incoherent almost immediately after Shigenaga escaped from his parameters, the sensualism of the moment forcing the taller man to elicit a gasp of avidity. The foreboding of the moment truly palpable for the sensual young male. He examined his partner dust himself off carefully, the feigning of emotions that Seiji feels - but harbors thoroughly - absent or seemed to be absent for Shigenaga. His smile crept into a devilish grin that seemed to reek of power. He coughed into his closed fist twice before speaking, his obsidian eyes leering at Shige with careful observational skills, something of which normally, Seiji wouldn't dare preform on those below his standards. Shige's intimidatingly competent visage echoed with preternatural beauty, authority, and undisputed confidence; the spectre of a forlorn child shattered by the emanating feelings of tenacity, and reverence. "All these questions, handsome. Seems to me like you trying to get rid of me?" he said with feigned sadness, all the while trotting earnestly toward the orange-haired shinigami, standing shoulder-to-shoulder. He blinked uncomfortably as the glint of the white-yellowish luminescene from the senkaimon brushed passed him. "Hmm, I'm like a dog protecting its master. But I bite both ways." He sounded vaguely, his voice ehoing in the distance. Shigenaga glanced at Seiji for a moment, before he nodded firmly "Don't worry, I don't plan on getting in your way, there's no profit in getting on your bad side. Especially not if you can kiss like that" there was just the slightest hint of amusement in his voice as he spoke. This stroke of humor vanished quickly though, as Shigenaga entered the Senkaimon back to his home; even as he walked onward, Seiji could hear his voice reverbate in the corridor "But you better hurry up, cause when we return, I'm gonna pound you into the wall of my private chambers" Seiji couldn't help but chuckle away as the orange-haired man ventured deeper and deeper toward the illustrous Soul Society in which his palace lay. He smiled deeply before wondering what his brother was up to. Of all times to think about his family right? He muttered something incoherent, though most likely a phrase complete with bitter anger. His mind then wandered to the Ki-Rin from before. Maybe some small part of him hoped that the creature would return an ambush him, just maybe, it could have been his father... He swallowed a lump of spit in his throat and slowly envisioned his fathers soot-colored corpse revitalized and strong, Shirosuke, standing beside Van and his brother, Tenma, and sister, Ekatrina, protecting their arrogant little Hama Town with petty coalitions of annoyingly spiritually aware humans. Then, he thought of Shigenaga. Weird that the two were somehow related. His eyes narrowed and his fists clinched with a lust for battle and then pleasure, or maybe both. He shook his head and refocused onto reality with a nonchalant stare. "I better get the biggest room" Seiji roared into the light, following after the orange-haired man with big, trudging steps.